A fingerprint image can be drawn by using a difference of reflection of light on finger pattern, and fingerprint identification is implemented on an electronic device according to discrimination of fingerprint feature points, such as a mobile phone. However, for a conventional fingerprint identification method, it is required to acquire a fingerprint image for fingerprint identification in a fingerprint identification process, and thus a fingerprint password can be easily cracked as long as a fake finger or a fake fingerprint film is made from a material, such as rubber and plasticine, which causes a huge loss in information security and property safety.